Brothers In Arms 1: You Can't Change The Past
by Devils That Cry
Summary: Full summary inside Time travel fic Dante goes back to save a brother from evil, but dealing with a younger you is tough. set 10 months before DMC3
1. Touchdown, Hello Me

A.N: Hello! This is the first chapter of the first story of the series Brothers In Arms! Wow! By me Arow and her Morwen.

Morwen: Charming.

Arow: lol On with the fic!

**Full Summary:** Consumed by guilt for the death of his brother, the murder of his brother, Dante finds a way to go back, to change it, even if it means destroying his own future and with it himself, so he goes back, and meets himself, a cocky younger version of himself, will he survive such a meeting with himself? And together will they be able to save Vergil from a life of darkness and evil.

Set 10 months before DMC3 Spur of the moment fic cool with some funny bits, first in the 'Tempus Transitus' (Change time) Trilogy.

* * *

**Brothers In Arms 1: You Can Change The Past…Watch Me**

**Chapte 1: Touch down, Hello me.**

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky making all the building mixtures of gold and black. As the shadows lengthened, the tranquil scene of the dozing city was broken by a bright blue flash of unearthly light, from which a figure fell unceremoniously onto the pavement, he pulled himself up grumbling to himself then stopped and cursed rather loudly seeing the soft grass not two feet from his crash site. He looked to the setting sun and made his way east into the shadows of the deranging city.

* * *

Dante was finally satisfied with himself, unloading all those boxes from the van had been hard work but the heavy objects were stacked neatly all around the shop, he started unpacking, having to shift some of the breakables by the door, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would regret placing them there before too long.

Dante jumped as he turned to see a shadow on the other side of the glass, he tensed and grabbed Ebony and Ivory, waiting for the intruder to enter, that familiar tingling he got on the back of his neck when a being from the underworld was near by.

The door started shifting as the shadow tried so hard to budge it, Dante sighed as the action was stopped, he relaxed slightly only to hear the sound of crashing as boxes tumbled everywhere, the shadow had kicked down the door, and half of the boxes by it, the shadow stepped in, not quite getting under the light.

"I hope your bank balance is big enough to pay for all of this buddy," he snapped, "Man look at this mess." HE indicated with ivory.

"Dante," The shadow stated.

Dante froze hearing his name…such a familiar voice, blue eyes glistened in the dim light, he knew those eyes, the figure stepped into the light fully, Dante's eyes widened more than he thought possible, "Dad?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't insult yourself, I'm not that old," the older man said looking disgruntled, "Close your mouth, you're making me look like a fish." He glanced around the room to see the boxes strewn everywhere, things half unpacked, and some broken.

Dante stared at the stranger, not realising he had been gaping at the mirror image he was certain was his dead father. "What?" he looked blankly at the older man, not understanding his comments.

"I didn't realise my first shop was such a dump."

Dante tenced at the strange comment. "This is my shop and it is not a dump," Dante replied heatedly, his hands tightened around the guns at his side, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

The older man looked at him levelly, his extremely familiar blue eyes putting Dante on edge, "I'll explain," he thought for a moment, "Just don't freak."

"I'm not going to freak," Dante assured, he had seen so much, fought many demons, nothing one man could say was going to freak him out.

"Yes you are." The man said nodding gravly.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," the older man said with certainty.

"How the hell would you know?" Dante growled, disliking the stranger more by the second, how dare anyone come into his own shop and tell him how he would react.

"Because I'm you," the man said with an edge to his voice.

Dante stared at the stranger and held up Ebony, aiming for the man's heart.

"See, what did I tell you? You freaked," the guy seemed calm, despite being in the youth's firing range.

"I am not freaked," Dante denied, "This is just a…precaution," he snorted, "I mean I can't blame you for wanting to be me, but sad to say you're not, and you never will be."

The older man shook his head and sighed, regarding the gun wielding punk in front of him, "Put Ebony away, sit down, and shut up."

In reply Dante aimed Ivory, his aim steady at the man's chest, "How about I stick these in your face and you get out of my shop, now," he took a step forward, glowering dangerously.

"I can't believe I was this obnoxious," he pinched the bridge of his nose, not in the slightest bit intimidated by the two offensive weapons.

"Look pal," Dante growled, starting to get agitated, "You are not me, and I'm more than lucky to not be you, now go away before I blow you away." He was trying his hardest to be intimidating, but the man gave no reaction to the threat.

"Let me put it this way," the man sighed, "How many guys do you know with white hair, an affinity for red leather and walk around with guns identical to yours?" Said guns appeared spinning in his hands; Dante stared at the weapons and looked at his own, they were exactly the same. "Now will you sit down and listen?" he asked raising an eyebrow, and re-holstering his guns with a exprt flick of the wrist.

"Yes, dad," Dante snapped, he was certain this stranger was his dad, it was too uncanny not to be, besides, he was too good looking to end up like that, but he supposed he could look worse.

"I am not my dad," the man growled, Dante could not tell if he was offended or just irked.

"That makes sense," Dante smirked, loving how easy it was to wind this guy up.

"Fine," he sighed, "I am not our dad, I can see this is getting too complicated for your little brain to process and comprehend," it was his turn to smirk at the younger man's scowl.

"Yeah well, at least I'm still good looking, unlike you, dad."

With a growl he continued, "Listen, we have no time to trade insults, I came here to right a wrong and I need your help, or it won't work."

"Why the hell would I help you?" Dante asked suspiciously.

"Because it concerns Vergil," He let it hang, knowing how he would react.

Dante paused hearing his twin's name…his older brother…he blue eyes glared icily at the stranger and was suddenly overwhelmed with questions. How did he know Vergil? Where was he? Why did he need help? One stood out above the rest, could he be saved? Dante shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he wanted to help his brother so badly, wanted to save him, get back the brother he had grown up with, but something deep inside him knew Vergil was too far gone and he wouldn't get him back, not as he wanted. "Sorry pal," he turned to the stranger, "I'm not interested. You obviously don't know me as well as you think…I don't care about Vergil, ok? Get it? Understand? Now go away."

The stranger bowed his head, smirking, "You and I both know, that's not true, he's still family…all you've got…"

Dante couldn't help notice the way the man's voice wavered at 'you've got', it filled him with more questions, he watched the older carefully and noted his sad countenance, "So you're me…an older worse looking version of me, from the future right? Well," he sighed, finding this hard to take in, "I am having a conversation with myself."

"Yes," was the sure reply, Dante looked to see him smiling patiently, knowing it would give him a headache trying to understand it, "Vergil, we need to find him, we have to prevent…" he trailed off, not sure he wanted his younger self to know what he had done.

"Prevent what?" he wanted to know more, "Dante," he paused, it was sorta strange addressing himself, "What is going to happen?" he was always interested in anything concerning his twin, "What is His Evilness up to now?"

The older Dante smiled, "Truth be told, I'm not sure, but I have a vague idea…we need to find a gate."

"Gate?" Young Dante frowned, "Vague it up some more, there are loads of gates around here, the one out the back leads to an alley…" he trailed off seeing his older's expression.

"I have a feeling that there's one around here somewhere…let's take a trip to the tower, least we won't be climbing it," he smiled, a wistful look on his face.

"What tower? There are no towers around here. Why won't we be climbing up? What gate?"

The elder laughed, "Come on, grab your sword and we can go," he turned to leave, "Don't pout, you're immature enough as it is," he smiled and stepped over the fragile boxes and into the night.

Dante stuck his tongue out at the 'immature' remark and took Rebellion from where it had been propped against a wall, "Thanks for waiting," he muttered seeing the older was already out of the door.

"You're me?"

"Yes"

Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And I should believe you because?"

"Well you are following me?" The older man looked back a smirk on his face.

"So. I'm curious, not everyday a person comes around saying there me, and mentions my brother, how do you know him?"

The elder stopped. "You want convincing?" Dante just stared back defiantly, they stared at each other for a while then the elder spoke. "When you were six you broke the window and blamed it on that boy next door who liked to throw stones and you got away with it, not even Vergil figured that it was you. Now how do you suppose I would know that?" He waited for an answer.

"I never told anyone that…"

"And you never will, well unless you have to convince yourself you're, you." He walked on with a small smile on his face.

Younger Dante just stood there looking stumped.

"Are you coming?" An irritated voice called to him from way ahead of him. He moved grudgingly on catching up quickly.

"So say I believe you, what do you get out of this?" He asked trying to make conversation.

There was silence for a moment. "Nothing really, peace of mind I guess, why would anyone change the past."

"'Coz the futures fucked up."

A sigh, "It was a rhetorical question."

* * *

A.N: Press the litle purple button (Pulls out ivory) NOW! 


	2. Of Puddles of Goo and Free Falls

**A.N: here's the second chapter**

**Co-authored by Morwen and Arow**

**

* * *

Brothers In Arms: You Can't Change The Past……..Watch Me.**

**Chapter 2: Of Goo Puddles and Free Falls.**

After walking in silence for a few miles through the dark streets the two came to a stop.

"Well, I see no gate," Young Dante commented waving his hands around for emphasis.

"From here we go down," The older man said flicking up a manhole cover with his foot and let himself drop with a smile to his younger form.

"You want me, to go down…there?" Dante called down.

"Stop whining," was the reply and a hand pulled him down, "We've been in worse rat holes than this."

"Ouch," Dante muttered hitting the floor with no grace whatsoever; he looked around "Still no gate," he observed.

"We still need to go down," The elder surveyed the waterlogged ground under their feet, "There," he pointed.

The younger looked at the place indicated, "Concrete, then bedrock…we get through…how?" he raised an eyebrow looking back.

Older Dante was pulling on Ifrit, "We get through with these," He held up his flaming gauntlets for his younger self to ogle, just long enough, then used his meteor ability, blasting through the ground, concrete and all.

"Wow…when do I get me some of _those_?"

He regarded the younger with a smile at his eagerness, "In a few years…well…depends how this works out." He smiled cryptically, then he turned and made mince meat out of the remaining rock, shards of which could be heard falling into a hollow space far below, "Up for a fall? It's a long way down."

"As if I have a choice," Dante muttered under his breath watching the older man fall, "This gate better be worth it." After what seemed a long fall he landed on something surprisingly soft.

"Get off me," Elder Dante growled; the younger Dante grinned making sure he put all his weight on his cushion and stood up.

"Are you sure there is a gate? I still don't see one."

"Down this way," older Dante's gauntlets burst into flame lighting the dark path.

They were standing over a crevice, on the top of a tower made of black stone, from the little light there was he could make out serpent like statues at intervals around the circular tower.

The younger Dante looked over the edge of the dark tower, kicking off a fragment of stone, he whistled watching it fall.

"Down a little further," Older Dante said before his younger self could say anything.

The elder looked in a daze as he circled the top of the tower, in a trance, memories enveloping him and he walked down the steps, not waiting to see if his younger self was following.

Dante turned back around to see the light was dimming; he had left himself behind, charming. He walked to the edge he thought he saw himself disappear down and stepped over. "Oh crap," he muttered seconds before he hit the hard steps and rolled down until they were by a door. He glared seeing his older self walking toward him with the bloody lights shining from his demonic gauntlets.

The sight of his younger self snapped Dante out of his trance, he smiled, trying to shake off the bad memories, "Have a nice trip?"

"Funny," Dante scowled at himself darkly, if looks could kill…

"It wasn't _that_ far," Older Dante pulled himself up and stood before the ornate red door, which he kicked down quite angrily and continued as if nothing had happened.

"You're in a good mood," The younger said walking over the door, "What did that door ever do to you?"

They walked in silence nothing challenged them in the dark corridors but Dante felt on edge, his older self was calm and moved at a steady pace, seemingly knowing exactly where he was going., they kept going down and down and down, they finally came to a spiral stair case descended and then went down a series of eerie corridors the faint blue light contrasting with the crimson light shining from his older self.

Dante getting impatient at the lack of conversation tried to lighten the mood. "So could we hurry this up its just that I wanna finish unpacking."

Dante gave the younger a glare and kept walking, pausing as they stopped before a huge set of black obsidian doors, he walked to them in a trance, something was calling to him from behind it…

"Hey," he barely heard his younger self call, "Is that the gate?" he was being ignored, "Don't ignore yourself." He tried; he sighed and just watched from a safe distance in case he had gone crazy in his age.

Dante's fingers traced the ornate pattern and rested over a small hole, "The crystal," he murmured; he went to turn but then stopped looking back to the doors, "Fuck it," he muttered pulling Sparda from his back.

"Nice," Younger Dante grinned, "When do I get that?"

His elder regarded him from the corner of his eye, "If this works…you won't." he raised the blood red blade above his head, memories of how he got the blade came to mind, using the anger they brought he slammed the weapon through the hole. The grand doors shuddered at the power of the devil blade and slowly started to open, the bars sealing the door shut each succumbed to the power of Sparda's mighty sword.

"Oh come on," Dante said, "I could use a weapon like that." He held out Rebellion, "Look, it puts Rebellion to shame," he brandished the smaller blade mournfully.

The older chuckled, "Rebellion, haven't seen that for a while…trust me, that sword won't let you down," he replaced Sparda and regarded the blade he had lost so long ago, he held out his hand to take the blade, his younger self handed it over grudgingly, he remembered how he hated others touching his sword. It was so light in his hand, he smiled at the familiar grip and with that came memories he would rather forget…

_Flashback_

_Force Edge hummed in his hand as he struck Vergil again and again, then he stopped…his brother stopped…the fatal blow had been dealt…_

_End Flashback_

He frowned handing the sword back, "Come on," he passed through the doors.

Younger Dante blinked and looked at his sword, what the hell was that about? He sheathed it and moved to follow; he stopped at the door looking in, it was just a circular room, nothing interesting here. His older version was standing over a small dip in the centre of the room and he looked to be trembling.

"You're in a bad mood," he grinned but did not expect to be launched at, that huge sword was drawn, he barely had time to roll before the older stopped himself from killing him, "Something wrong?" he asked watching the veil lift from his older self's eyes.

"Lets get this over with," Elder Dante replied fiercely, he had been here before, he kept expecting to hear that damn jesters shrilly voice…he should have blown him away first time…he rammed the memories away with Sparda into the impression in the middle of the room, a little too forcefully, then he pulled a small knife from his boot and slashed his palm, not even wincing as he let the blood fall into the impression pooling around the blade of Sparda. The faint blue light began to redden with the blood, then he pulled out a vial from his coat, clearly it contained a crimson liquid…blood.

"What are you doing?" Younger Dante asked glancing at the blood on the floor and in the vial, feeling uneasy…

"I'm opening the gate," he answered simply.

Dante stepped next to himself and pointed to the vial, "And that?"

"Contributed by a nice Lady," he pulled off the stopper and poured the blood to mix with his own; as they mingled, crimson light filled the room and the floor began to rise; with a jerk, the younger stumbled confused while the elder just watched his father's sword do what it did best, onward to hell.

The platform rose like a giant cork screw up to the top of the tower straight through the tower. Younger Dante spun around as a statue crashed onto the platform, it seemed to show grotesque angels with wicked looks on there skeletal faces, more than one all crawling around what seemed to be a tower, another shudder and another statue landed on the platform, then another and another, and his older self just stood there looking down at the sword before him, oblivious or not caring to the destruction going on around them.

Young Dante moved towards the centre of the platform away from the statues surrounding them.. "How many times have you actually done this?" he asked.

"Once," the older man replied, "that's when it started…"

"Where what started?" the younger man asked.

"Nothing I want you to go through, if I can help it. That's why I'm here."

"And this is for Vergil…you mean there is still hope? Can he be saved?" he voiced the question for the first, it made it sound even stupider than when it had been thought of.

Dante smiled sadly, regarding his younger form, "I had forgotten how much I believed in him…I wanted to save him…I…" _I tried to stop him from falling_, "He…" _he didn't want to be saved_, he reasoned in his mind, unable to voice his thoughts to the younger who was watching him carefully.

"What changed that?" he asked, "What happens?"

He chose his path, he wanted to be evil…he _wanted_ power…Dante thought, he found since the final fight he had been trying to reason his actions with his sub conscious…I had tried…hadn't I?

"Guess I'm not talkative as I get older," the younger Dante muttered at his silence, sadly watching himself who was lost in memory…again…when did he become so heavy hearted? What had happened to cloud his countenance with sadness…he had seen or done something to change him…he wanted to know…he had a feeling it was the reason he was here…Vergil…but the truth was just out of reach and he didn't want to question himself, he seemed mentally unbalanced at times… "Are we there yet?" he asked trying to get his mind off the depressing subject.

"Not yet," The older sighed, knowing where this was going to lead.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Dante gritted his teeth to stop from throwing the annoying youth over the edge of the tower, "No."

"Now?"

Dante looked up to see them nearly about to stop at just above ground level, "Yes."

"Still no gate," He commented and looked up to the red beam fainter now, reaching for the sky.

"Watch"

And so he did, the serpent like statues shuddered and one by one descended with a clang she serpentine head griped the grotesque statues and hauled them into the air, it was then that Dante saw them for what they really were, bells.

Each rung out in a different tone like church bells but these bells where of a purely unholy nature.

"What are they?" He asked the future him stupidly.

"Each bell represents a human sin, sin that opens the gate to hell, the gate father sealed."

He never had chance to reply, the sky heaved and swelled, all colours yet no colours swirled in the abyss formed above them.

"The gate to hell," The older him mumbled.

"So the gate is up there?" he looked around, "No stairs, the red things not gonna take us I take it…looks too small…so what, we gonna fly?"

"Exactly."

Dante turned thinking he really was going crazy in his age only to stop seeing the other him pulled out another sword, the ornate hilt was that of some sort of dragon, the blue tinted blade protruding from its open jaws like steel fire; it burst into blue electricity spreading and enveloping the elder Dante. Dante gaped seeing a huge devil knight where his older counterpart had been seconds before, writhing in blue lightening.

A deep growling chuckle escaped the knight then he spoke in a deep rumble, "You're making me look like a fish again."

He closed his mouth with a snap, "Will I be able to do that soon?" he asked, "Please, I wanna do that, when will I do that?" he insisted knowing full well he was probably looking and sounding extremely childish, but…he wanted to be able to do that…

"Later, now we have an Underworld to storm," he took to the air in one leap grabbing his younger self by the collar and flew to the gate.

"Whoa," Dante stepped away as they were on a ledge, "Watch the leather…this is a little high…" he turned to see a shimmering portal which he supposed was the gate, "I was expecting more iron," Younger Dante said but didn't have more time to comment as he was dragged through. His feet were suddenly touching solid ground again.

The two Dantes were in a completely white room, ornate pillars lines both sides of the immaculate whiteness, save a big black blob that was on the floor, which his other self seemed fixated on.

"Nightmare," he commented stepping away, his guns aimed at it…as if the puddle was about to attack.

"You're telling me, I'm still waiting to wake up."

"No…_that_," he pointed to the black goo puddle what appeared to be skulls floating in its murky depths, human and demon alike.

"It's moving," Dante said, "The goo is _moving_." His voice had a little hysteria in it.

"Don't let it get you," Dante said firing madly at it.

"Ermmm," he looked down, "Too late?" he sage a helpless grin and he was suddenly yanked away by the collar of his coat.

"You fought it before?" he asked standing beside himself, both were firing.

"A few times," the older nodded and watched at Nightmare started formulating, he back flipped out of the way as a swelling viscous snare tried to snap at him. "Don't let it swallow you…we'll be separated," he yelled over the sound of manically firing guns.

"What? Swallowed? How could it…" a snare came up trying to capture the younger, who barely evaded just in time.

"Like that," came the derisive reply.

"Ok, dodge the bubbles with teeth…got it."

The elder smiled shaking his head wondering when he had lost his pep. He rolled away from the mud puddle from hell as it began to solidify its blue grey armour shining in the white light of the corridor, it was then that he noticed an impression on its hardened outer shell, an impression he had seen before. He pulled out a weapon he had yet found useless, Nightmare-Beta, he holstered Ebony and Ivory and drew the devil made weapon and while in the air; he suddenly realised the weapon was not a gun…a bomb…he used a pillar as leverage, propelling himself at Nightmare landing on it, he jammed the weapon into the indent, it clicked and then made a high pitched hum, getting louder…building power, he dived off into the direction of his younger self tackling him to the ground.

It wasn't so much an explosion, more of a muted implosion, they both watched as the goo started to bubble then it blew up, chunks of Nightmare flew all around in a blinding blue flash, when the rancid blue smoke cleared the two hunters looked at the battle site to find half of it blown away, the white stone crumbling and stained with disintegrated demon.

The elder smirked at his handiwork, "Would have been helpful if I had known that a while ago.

Younger Dante looked down to see a blob of goo on his left foot, he lifted said foot and began shaking it violently until it flew off, not wanting to know if something so small could be dangerous, he placed his foot down as the floor began to crack, "Oh no," he muttered under his breath as nothing was under his feet, luckily his older self had caught him before he fell but there was a crunch and the floor completely gave way and both plummeted into nothingness…

* * *

Morwen: (draws Yamato) Review (grabs Dante) or he gets it

Arow: NOOO! She'll do it do as she says! For Sparda's sake please!


	3. Hells Eden and Brothers in Battle

A.N: Arow: Vergil appears! Finally, although he will be unconsious by the end.

Morwen: HE looks cute unconsious

Arow: Right... And Dante looks cute topless --

**Brothers In Arms: You can't change the past...Watch me.**

**Chapter 3: Hells Eden and Brothers In Battles

* * *

**

After what seemed to be a long fall the older man fell on something hard, he stood and cursed seeing the grass not two feet from him, "Why…oh forget it," he muttered under his breath, his younger self watched him questioningly.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked looking around. Their crash site was unlike anything imaginable, lushus green trees, rolling hills, this could not be the underworld the only thing out of place would be the black white and orange sky swerling omniously above them.

"The Underworld," the older answered rolling his eyes as his curious younger self moved to inspect a plant, about to get eaten…a little further…

"Ouch," Dante gave a surprised yelp as a leaf attached to his arm, he glowered as the older man ripped it off _very_ painfully.

"You need to be more careful," he sighed, "You can't let your curiosity get the better of you…you'll get eaten." He ignored the glares he was receiving, knowing how he hated any type of reprimand, "Everything will probably want a piece of you out here."

"_Now_ you tell me?" he glowered at himself, nursing his painful arm, he scowled at the plant that looked to be…grinning mockingly at him…what the hell? Plants couldn't grin or mock…could they?

"We have to keep moving, we don't want you becoming food for other bigger nasties, do we?" he moved on quickly, his younger self had to jog to keep up.

"So, we're just gonna keep following this path aimlessly until we find…what are we looking for exactly?"

"Vergil," the elder grunted, he grabbed a vine before its barbs could hit his face, it squealed and turned to ask as his fire gauntlet set to work, "I think I know where he is." He said sourly.

* * *

After a short stroll through hells version of Eden they came to a door set in the foliage, a door Dante remembered all too well. A grey stone door, a dragons head depicted on its front a small opening below the viscous head a crystal ball filled with glowing liquid resided within it…the quicksilver. He growled and opened the door, the Underworld had cruel irony. He resisted the onslaught of memories from his battles on Mallet as he entered the familiar ball room, following his over eager self.

* * *

Vergil looked at the creature he had just killed with distain, the beings in this part of the Underworld just didn't learn, he paused hearing soft boots scuffing the floor.

"Dante," he sneered seeing his twin enter the room followed by…no…it was impossible…it couldn't be… "Father?"

"I _knew_ that was coming," Older Dante sighed.

"I _knew_ it," the younger grinned triumphantly.

"I'm _not_ our dad," Dante insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"We've been through this before," Dante pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to his twin who was regarding them with a clinical look.

"I don't care who you are or what you are doing here," he growled, "Leave before I kill you," his katana, Yamato was in hand, ready for action.

"That's not gonna work bro," Dante shook his head, "I tried it already."

"So you want to die first?" he hissed and whirled to face the older, "Or do you intend to fight?"

"I don't want to fight you Vergil," Older Dante said softly, shaking his head.

"Too afraid? Don't you like loosing?"

"No, I just don't want to kill you," _again_, he added silently.

"I don't know why you came here but you're not gonna leave," he moved faster than could be seen, Yamato leaving a graceful arc as he swung for his father's figure only to come to a jarring halt as the blade was caught between flaming gauntlets. The flame travelled along the blade, reaching the hilt, burning Vergil's hand and arms; he grit his teeth glaring at the man's unyielding eyes until he could stand it no longer, he jumped away shaking the flames from his charring coat looking back at the imposing figure as he tossed Yamato aside, never breaking eye contact.

Vergil used his speed again, jumping, aiming a kick at the man's head, only to be tossed aside with ease, he hit the wall and growled as he got to his feet, his power was failing him, he had been fighting demons and his energy had waned.

This man was an imposing foe, relentless, he stood waiting for Vergil's next attack; he sidestepped the fast charge raising his gauntleted fist delivering a flaming punch to the attacker's chest, knocking him back. He waited again for the stubborn Vergil to rise again, ready to finish it, he raised his gauntlets and the power built, smashing into the blue clad twin, who yelled and hit the wall and fell still.

"You killed him," Dante glared accusingly after a moment of silence, waiting to see if the older twin would move, but there was nothing, dread overtook the younger twin as he was about to rush to his twin's side but his older form stopped him, "You said you were gonna save him," Dante yelled to himself, "You said you could help…you…you killed him…"

Dante just stared at the younger emotionlessly as he removed the gauntlets, "Get the katana," he ordered softy and knelt at his twin's side; Vergil groaned and his eyes flittered open to see a shadow looming over him and they closed again. "He'll be fine," he assured younger Dante who was gaping, "Fish," he commented and walked away, not waiting for his younger self to catch up.

With Vergil slung over his shoulder and his younger self on his heels Dante felt at ease, nothing contested them on their return journey; he looked up seeing the white arched ceiling through the hole he had made with Nightmare. His younger self came up along side him but Dante gave him no chance to argue, "Going up," he yelled releasing the devil in him and grabbed his younger form by the collar again and flew up straight through the mirror back to the human world.

They came to a stop reaching the tower, Dante let the devil slip away and listened, something that wasn't right; then he heard it, the chilling laugh. A giant pair of scissors came up out of the tower below them; the two Dante's jumped apart.

The elder growled, "I knew something like this would happen."

Four more Sin Scissors joined the first; their unnerving laugh rang through the cavern.

"Hold him," Dante pushed Vergil's limp form to the younger twin and jumped for Sparda, pulling it out, the tower shuddered and the gate above them seemed to shatter like glass then collapse in on itself pice by peice, untill the light disappeared and they were plunged into darkness, there was a collective scream of triumph then the sound of breaking glass and then a wave of pure white light radiated in all directions, blowing each sin to thousands of pieces.

"Well," Younger Dante said trying not to get unnerved by the still shrilly echoing laugh, "That was unexpected," his older self took Vergil again, "What the hell were they?"

"Dead," Dante walked off again, the younger shook his head and followed, "Wait here," he instructed, handing him Vergil again and ran back down the tower leaving his younger self with his unconscious twin, with no time to utter a complaint at his seemingly mad older self; who then flew up seconds later in his devil form, he took Vergil from Dante and simply uttered, "We have to go now," and then seized the dumbfounded younger him by the collar and took off at a rapid speed out of the cavern and back into the dark street, the tower blew up moments later.

After being released Dante unruffled himself and glared at the older him who was looking human again.

"What the hell what that!" He asked pointing at the plume of smoke coming out of the hole they just escaped from.

The elder looked at him levely, "I blew up Temen-ni-gru, better than it being used as a way into the underworld again." He shifted Vergils dead weight onto this sholder and began to walk away.

"What did you use to blow that up, I didn't see you halling round a bomb," The younger persisted jogging to catch up.

Dante smerked looking at his younger self. "C4, well magically enhanced C4, a shamen fixed it for me a while back, he owed me a favor, that was the first time I tried it out, worked pretty well, shame I can't thank him." He trailled off, and picked up the pace. "We should hurry up before he wakes up."

The younger Dante figured that was the end of the conversation so he held his questions, and they made their way back to his shop.

* * *

A.N: Arow: Ok who wants to see Vergil tied up? Raise your hand...better yet review!

Morwen: (raises hand jumping around manically) ME ME ME ME ME...I wanted chains (winks)


	4. Brothers In Arms

A.N: (sorry it has taken so long /glares at ffn/ SOMEONE was theoring a fit everytime we tried to log in)

Morwen: Unfortunately I couldn't get the chains Arow didn't let me

Arow: Ropes were cheaper

Morwen/sniff/ sometimes she's no fun.

Arow: Oh well here's the last chapter…

* * *

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Younger Dante asked watching himself tie his unconscious twin to the chair.

"Trust me, it is," was the sure reply and older Dante stepped back admiring his fine rope-man-ship.

"Now what?" the younger cocked his head.

"We wait for him to wake up."

"Ok," the younger nodded, "Wanna order a pizza?"

Vergil groaned, letting the two Dantes know he was waking.

"Should we wait to see what he wants?" the older looked at his younger form and shook his head…hopeless…completely hopeless…

"What?" Vergil's voice was soft as he felt unbelievably disorientated…his hands and arms stung like they had been burned, he started too look around noticing he was in a strange room, he tried to stand but he realised he was tied down, he started remembering what had happened he began to struggle as the primal instinct to survive won out against everything else.

"See what I mean?" the older man that had knocked him out addressed his twin.

"You," his voice was dark and dangerous, "release me now." He demanded with a fiery glare.

"Not gonna happen, sorry, bro," the two answered in unison and gave each other odd looks stepping away from each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Vergil demanded not struggling as much as he began to work on the ropes discreetly without the other two realising, "Where am I? Why am I tried to this chair?" he began to struggle violently again, "Let me go," he growled, the chair groaned under the assault, "When I get out of here I am going to kill you Dante," he promised darkly.

"Maybe you can get past me," the younger twin said, "but not two of me." he ignored his older self's eye rolling and grinned looking at the puzzled expression his brother wore.

"What?" Vergil looked between the two…the ropes were coming loose…

"Let me introduce me…from the future," he motioned to the older.

"Future?" Vergil spat, "That's impossible."

"Hard yes, but impossible, no," the older version of his twin said, "I'm back and I'm gonna change the past."

"What's done is done," Vergil hissed, "Nothing can be changed."

"Watch me," Dante growled fiercely and turned his back, he spun around and shot the wall, "There, I changed the past, I _will_ change the past…I'm not gonna let you…" he trailed off and turned his back and started pacing.

"Stop taking it out on the chair," the younger Dante sighed, having a feeling it was getting broken.

"I'll take it out on you," In a swift motion he freed himself from the ropes, he grabbed Rebellion and stabbed his twin, pinning him to a wall, "I'm changing the past too," he wrenched it in further.

"I thought my ropes were solid," Dante shook his head and moved over to them angrily.

He simply took hold of the blade and pulled it free of his younger self and wrenched it from Vergil's grip and threw it into the wall opposite; he glared with hurt and anger at the younger version of his twin, he should have done this a long time ago. "You are of the same blood, same soul. Open your eyes Vergil look at what you have become. You would betray your blood…forgo honour and truth for power? Wake up and look at the monster you have become," his gaze never wavered.

Vergil looked at him, that wasn't true, his search for power wasn't selfish…it was righteous…he wouldn't betray his blood…but he had hurt his brother…tried to kill him…he took a step back, everything his mother had taught him had been pushed aside by his thirst for power…what would his mother think of him? He looked down at his hands…covered in his brothers…his _twin's_ blood, he clenched his fists…he was a monster. His knees gave out and he slumped, leaning against a wall, his eyes never leaving his hands, "you're right…you're…right…" he mumbled mournfully he felt winded like his chest was in a vice.

Younger Dante watched his twin sadly, ignoring his own blinding pain and blood loss he moved over to his twin but his older self stopped him, he shoved the other away and knelt before his mirror image who would not stop staring at his blood stained hands.

"Vergil?" he murmured softly, "Verge?" he tried shaking his twin gently but there was nothing. His hands closed over Vergil's shaking ones, finally diverting his brother's attention, Dante was shocked seeing the stricken face…he had never imagined his older brother could look so vulnerable…

Vergil's eyes slowly moved up and met his twins, he expected to have seen anger and betrayal in those eyes…and pain…no…all he saw was caring love and forgiveness staring back at him.

"It will be alright Verge," Dante smiled softly, faintly hearing himself leave, "You'll be ok…I promise," he assured, "I'll help you brother, we'll get through this…together." The twins embraced tenderly.

"Together," Vergil echoed as Dante pulled away and gave a small smile.

"You still owe me a new chair," Dante grinned and they both gave a little laugh.

Vergil felt himself smile genuinely and felt truly happy for the first time in a long while, "Did you mention something about pizza earlier?" He felt different like a shadow had been lifted from his soul a dark stain erased all his anger and hate seemed gone, he felt new and free , the iron fist around his heart had released its relentless grip allowing him to feel, really _feel. _He was as he should be like he was when he was happy living with his mother and brother.

"Yeah," the younger grinned helping his twin to stand, "Shall we wait for me…him to get back? See what I…he wants, damn this is confusing."

"Yeah," Vergil nodded, "One of you is bad enough, how am I ever going to live with two?" he smirked at his younger twins mock scowl, "I think you should get that wound sorted before anything though," he pried the red leather off his twin, "Got any water?"

"Second room to the left," Dante answered, surprised that his twin would be so quick to care for him, not that he was complaining…well except for the hole in his middle at any rate.

* * *

The two Dantes were sitting quietly in the main part of the shop, Vergil had gone to bed a while earlier, Dante was dying to go and check on him, to make sure he was ok and really there to make sure this wasn't all just a dream…surely such a quick change from evil to good wasn't as easy as Vergil was making it out to be.

"Go to him," Older Dante sighed, getting agitated with himself for being so restless, the younger one moved from the room at lightening speed.

Dante slowly entered the room to find Vergil was sleeping peacefully, the covers half off the bed; Dante moved over and pulled them back on properly and brushed stray wisps of white hair from his face his fingers trailing a scar on Vergil's neck, "Welcome back brother," he murmured softly and paused feeling something watching him, he turned to the door but there was nothing there. He left the room and entered the main shop but the door swung close and by the time Dante was looking outside he saw there was nothing but a cool breeze. He sighed and saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read it seeing a list on the table; he looked at the names carefully, wondering who_ what _where they were. He perched himself on the table and sat quietly thinking for several minutes.

Vergil entered the room and gave his twin a puzzled look, he had been half asleep but a feeling had woken him completely.

"He's gone," Dante handed him the note.

Vergil read it slowly and looked to his little brother, "Do you think he'll be back?"

"I don't know," Dante shook his head and sighed.

"At least we've got each other," Vergil commented with a smile and pulled his twin close.

Dante looked at Vergil and saw the genuine smile that he was returning, he saw the brother he had grown up with…he had been saved.

_My job here is done. I doubt you'll see me again; this was a one way trip._

_I'll cease to exist once the timeline sorts itself out._

_Don't give up on each other; after all you've only got each other._

_I left a list of people to kill as well as some allies._

_Power isn't everything, blood is more important._

_And Dante, that fish thing really doesn't do you any good._

_Just remember a mother's gift is very precious, never forget…

* * *

_

Morwen: awww

he's gone

/grins/

ok, review if you want the next one in the series

/grins/

Arow: Next! The second in the trilogy will be coming to an authors page near you!

Teaser for the second in the: 'Brothers In Arms, Transitus Tempus Trilogy'

'Nightmares Send Even Devils Crazy'

Dante moved Sparda to defend but faltered seeing the distant look in Vergil's eyes. The chance was not missed and Vergil darted forward effectively pulling the crimson blade from Dante and spun away ready to attack; he stopped and looked at the devil blade, fixated, the voice stopped as the power of the sword flowed through him…a power he recognised.

Arow: Wow are you excited!

Morwen: Vergil has a blade, of course I'm excited /grins/


	5. Outtakes

A.N: here are some outtakes for the chapters for the first one, they have been on Arow's computer waiting to be posted since the fic was finished hehe

made us laugh if no one else

* * *

**Ch1. Out takes.**

The door started shifting as the shadow tried so hard to budge it, Dante sighed as the action was stopped, he relaxed slightly only to hear the sound of crashing as boxes tumbled everywhere, and the door shuddered as whatever the shadow outside was had bounced off the still closed door and was now swearing quite colourfully. Dante couldn't help but laugh.

888888888888888888888888888888

Dante stared at the stranger, not realising he had been gaping at the mirror image he was certain was his dead father. "What?" he looked blankly at the older man, not understanding his comments.

"I didn't realise my first shop was such a dump."

Dante tensed at the strange comment. "This is _my_ shop and it _is_ a dump," Dante replied heatedly, his hands tightened around the guns at his side, only to blink at the chuckling man before him. "What?" He asked "What I say?"

888888888888888888888888888888

The older man looked at him levelly, his extremely familiar blue eyes putting Dante on edge, "I'll explain," he thought for a moment, "Just don't freak."

"I'm not a freak," Dante assured, he had seen so much, fought many demons, nothing one man could say was going to freak him out.

"Yes you are." The man said nodding gravely. Then blinked. "No wait that's not your line..."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Let me put it this way," the man sighed, "How many guys do you know with white hair, an affinity for red leather and walk around with guns identical to yours?" Said guns appeared spinning in his hands only to spin out of them and fall to the floor three feet away; Dante stared at the weapons on the floor and burst out laughing,

There was a shout from back stage. "CUT"

The older man glared. Then turned and left mumbling. "Great, first the door now the guns! You need me I'll be in my trailer"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 2 Out Takes**

"Down this way," older Dante's gauntlets burst into flame, "Great. I've singed my hair." he commented glowering.

"Black suits you, really it does," the younger grinned.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It wasn't _that_ far," Older Dante pulled himself up and stood before the ornate red door, which he tried to kick down but fell back sprawling on the floor.

Dante tried to contain his amusement but failed miserably, "These doors really don't like you."

"Shut it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

His elder regarded him from the corner of his eye, "If this works…you won't." he raised the blood red blade above his head, memories of how he got the blade came to mind, using the anger they brought he slammed the weapon through the hole, as Sparda connected with the door and the blade rebounded off hitting Dante in the face, the man glared and threw the weapon down.

TAKE 2

His elder regarded him from the corner of his eye, "If this works…you won't." he raised the blood red blade above his head, memories of how he got the blade came to mind, using the anger they brought he slammed the weapon through the hole, the blade snapped in two under the force of the blow.

"Crap," Dante muttered, "Now I've gotta buy a new one."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Later, now we have an Underworld to storm," he took to the air in one leap grabbing his younger self by the collar and flew to the gate. The coat felt suspiciously light in his grasp, he frowned and looked down to see Dante falling to the floor.

"I'm ok," the younger called and stood up limping away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't let it get you," Dante said firing madly at it.

"Ermmm," he looked down, "Too late?" he gave a helpless grin and his coat was suddenly yanked away.

"Crap," Dante muttered tossing the coat aside.

"HELP," the younger called as he was swallowed by goo, "Its a little sticky down here...somebody...oooh floating skulls..."

888888888888888888888888888888

Younger Dante looked down to see a blob of goo on his left foot, he lifted said foot and began shaking it violently until his boot flew off hitting Dante in the head.

"I QUIT." Dante growled storming off.

8888888888888888888888888888

He placed his foot down as the floor began to crack, "Oh no," he muttered under his breath as nothing was under his feet, luckily his older self had caught him before he fell but there was a crunch and the floor didn't give way. They waited and looked at each other but still nothing happened.

"Ok who's in charge of the floor collapsing!" The director shouted.

888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 3 Out Takes.**

"Ouch," Dante gave a surprised yelp as a leaf attached to his arm, he glowered as the older man ripped it off _very_ painfully, taking a chunk of skin with it.

The leaf scurried away coughing and choking, "He tastes disgusting, I need proper food," with that the leaf dived into a huge bag labelled, 'the best food for Hell's foliage', "Ahh that's better."

8888888888888888888888

A grey stone door, a dragons head depicted on its front a small opening below the viscous head a crystal ball filled with glowing liquid resided within it…the quicksilver. He growled and opened the door, only to find it would not budge, he growled and banged on it hard, "Vergil open this door now, we are due to come in and kick your ass." He received no answer and gave an annoyed sigh, "I'm outta here, I don't get paid enough for this crap."

8888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 4 Out Takes**

"I'll take it out on you," In a swift motion he moves to stand only to find the ropes had not quite come undone, he gave an irritated growl.

"I knew my ropes were solid," Older Dante quipped, receiving a dark glare from Vergil.

888888888888888

Dante picked up the letter from the desk and read it.

_I am out of here _

_I can't stick another round of this crap until I get a pay rise,_

_un-bloody-likely. _

_So I probably won't see you again. _

_88888888888888888888888888888888888_


End file.
